Liar Liar Heart On Fire
by Alex Weather
Summary: FINISHED- Okay first fic.rating is just to be safe.After so the drama Shego goes into hiding harbouring a secret and kim needs help, hmm... i wonder who has to help her, you got it KIGO WooHoo! Girls in love dont like, dont read... simple.
1. Realisation

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue imp just a poor sad student who is forever skin boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

1/??

A/N First fan fic so be gentle I'm not used to flames yet and I've only just ordered my fire retardant clothing off E-bay so if you do hate it please only slight toasting lol

Each chapter starts with a letter from Shego it starts after the events of So the Drama so if you've been living I a cave and haven't seen it yet get your Neanderthal butt outta there and get a DVD player :)

Chapter One- Realization

**------KP---SG------**

_Dear Princess _

_I don't really know why I'm writing this because I know I'm not going to send it. I wanted to tell you how you... affect me in a way no other can I know we fight and shit but you've got to admit vie never really hurt you. Its my job to stop you that's all I ever did I distracted you, in a weird way trying not to hurt you but that night you crossed the line and showed your true emotions .I just wanted you to believe that I had nothing to do with it because not only do I respect the same code as senior senior but a respect you too Kimmie, a helluva lot!, and what Drakken did was wrong.I mean even wrong for an evil genius._

_After that night I felt torn, I found I didn't just respect you I well.. I loved you.I loved you and that's why it hurt so much for you to try and kill me.It all fell into place as I was being pounded by thousands of volts of electricity.I was being shocked with the most excruciating pain of all... Realization .It was within an inch of life that I realized about you and I. Our fights, why I couldn't help control my emotions when you were around I mean I trained for five years to keep them in line and _Bam_ one day a red headed annoying brat of a cheerleader breaks my cool._

_I am not weak for not sending this letter its just that I'm not stupid enough to let my guard down, I mean, why should I tell you how I felt... still feel, because surprisingly I still do even after you tried to kill me. I can relate to having your emotions toyed with and what it can do to you _

_Forever yours SheGo_

**------KP---SG------**

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

Kim groaned and rolled over to her bedside table and picked up her Kimmunicator "wass sa sitch?"

"Break in at Nano-labs downtown... The young genius didn't have to say anything else Kim was already up and grabbing her mission clothes. She was hoping this thief was a green plasma wielding one. Kim hadn't seen Shego since the Diablo incident and Kim was aching to see her. Shego was very good at disappearing. it seemed there had been no news of her since she boosted herself and Drakken out of jail six months ago. Kim was worried about her._What if I injured her like internal bleeding and shed escaped and died and it would be my fault.. I've never killed anyone before and she didn't want to start... ever!_ Kim was taken out of her thoughts by the whirring of helicopter blades outside of her window. Thanks to a sizable donation to Team possible from an anonymous ally who gave it in with a note that read _Transport funds- get something that flies! _So now Team possible had a very nice helicopter and part time chauffeur which Kim now entered "hey Jake" she shouted over the noise of the blades "Nano-labs please"

Entering through the back entrance, Kim was bursting with excitement. She was going to see Shego, this was her kind of job.Science lab, theft, no real sighting it was promising. Kim opened the door quietly and faced the thieves big blue eyes.

------KP---SG------

Kim sat on her bed crying._ Why wasn't she there? She was supposed to be there, I needed her to be there. no I didn't I just needed to know if she was alive._

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

Kim just turned it off. She couldn't cope with another mission, the world would have to save itself.

Kim's mother had noticed her daughters strange behavior but hadn't said any thing but it was getting out of hand now. Dr possible knocked on her daughters door "Honey, we need to talk" Kim answered with a muffled whimper, this taken as permission to enter the room and sat at the foot of her distraught daughters bed . "Honey, I know that Eric is gone but he wasn't real Kimmie he was a robot remember you should have gotten over it by now its been almost half a year" Kim had a decision to make, tell her mum why she was crying or tell her she was right and pretend to be okay. It didn't take her long to come to a conclusion, she couldn't lie and even if she did it was obvious.

Kim took a deep breath "Mum its not Eric its... its Sh.." _god I'm going to start crying again _"...Shego, I mean is she dead? I know I shouldn't care but I cant stop thinking about her... that look she gave me when I kicked her tore me up inside like I'd kicked myself. I just want to see her again, even if she tries to kill me at least I'll know she's alive. I miss her.I cant lie anymore" At the end of this Kim took another big gulp of air and then burst out crying again. Kim's mum put on her poker face she didn't want Kim to see the shock on her face."Using one word Kim" Asked Dr possible "how do you feel towards Shego?" she waited patiently as her daughter thought about it.

"I... I... don't know." Kim stuttered through sobs.Kim's mum wasn't having any of it, Kim was a terrible liar " you love her don't you?" Kim even though crying as if her life depended on it couldn't fight the scarlet blush that forced itself to her cheeks. All her mother had to say was "Goodnight honey" and left the room.

Kim was left to ponder on her feelings towards Shego. _Do I love her? It was a big thing. She was a woman, a thief, someone who she... loved. Damn _Kimthought _I'm head over heels. _Kim cried some more but now at least she knew why she was so sad.. incomplete. She needed Shego, she was her Yan.

------KP---SG------

A/N Well my first chapter you could tell me what you though but I'm not one to beg or grovel for attention... strip that please leave me a review lol


	2. The Hunt

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

2/??

Chapter Two- The Hunt

------KP---SG------

_Dear Pumpkin_

_Yet another letter I won't send I've been watching the news reports on you quitting. I don't want you to quit, you're stronger than that. I don't want you to end up going down the same road I did._

_I love you too much to ruin your life and that's why I'm in hiding somewhere you'll never find me. I can't help what I feel for you. You can you've always held your emotions well, that's why you always win, that and I didn't want to hurt my Princess. Damn 'my' Princess, I'm so sad.But, in my heart, in my dreams and in my hopes your my Princess and not his... Ro... the Buffoons. I need to start dreaming of yours and his two point five kids and your white picket fence but I know deep down its not enough for you. You deserve better you deserve me... your equal and opposite. I should be the only one to complete you. _

_Always dreaming SheGo_

_------KP---SG------_

Kim woke up refreshed for the first time in six months.Washing the dried tears off her face she thought about her newest mission, to find Shego.Needing the work of a certain ten years old she flipped on her Kimmunicator.

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP BEEP BEEP BEPBEP BEEP BEEP BEPBEP.**

Kim was shocked to see how many people needed saving in the time she'd been asleep. One caught her eye, an anonymous client had tipped her off about one of Drakkens plans, maybe Shego was there.She thought her mission couldn't get easier; She would just go to Drakkens, stop him taking over the world, and then get Shego. Simple.

"Wade, I need to get to Drakkens" Kim told the pint sized genius. Wade looked at Kim for a while before she exploded "ANYTIME NOW WOULD BE NICE, WADE." Wade fell off his chair he was so shocked. Regaining the power to speak he stuttered "Well its... just.. its just that its been taken care of now GJ got there did a recon. Drakkens not doing anything." Kim's head processed this information "I don't care tell me where he is" Wade nodded tapping at his keypad "Why?" he asked cautiously, he didn't want to be shouted at again but he didn't want a mad Kim going off to exact revenge either.

"Personal mission" she stated as the map came up on her Kimmunicator. "Don't tell Ron, I have to do this alone" Wade was slightly worried but Kim hadn't shouted at him and he did not want that again. "Okay, you'll have to fly there yourself Jake doesn't work at five in the morning" Kim couldn't care that wade was trying to tell her it was too early, he didn't understand that she was already too late, she should have told Shego a long time ago.

------KP---SG------

Drakkens lair 243 earlier

Drakken sat watching old security tapes of Kim and Shego fighting."I miss you" Drakken whispered. Shego had been gone for too long, she usually broke them both out then they'd carry on with trying to take over the world. Some thing was wrong with Shego, last she broke them both out then she just ran away. A single tear found its way across the blue mans face. Shego was like family to him, "Damn that Kim Possible the evil bitch she'll pay for ruining my happiness. I mean it wasn't like I ever really hurt her. I don't even want to rule the world I just needed test subjects for my newest inventions. Kim Possible would pay"

Dr Drakken grabbed his newest ray and waited for the hero to come and 'foil' his plan. He'd already sent an anonymous e-mail to her website so she would come soon.

Drakken got bored after three hours and wandered to bed clutching a hot coco-moo.

------KP---SG------

CRASH

"Dr D we need to talk" _Damn _Dr Drakken thought looking down at his transformer pajamas he knew that voice."Erm... one second" Drakken shouted grabbing his ray from his bedside table.

Kim wasn't going to go into the scientists' bedroom it was the one place she'd forbade herself to go , it was a line she wasn't too desperate to cross. Drakken entered the lab in the most ridiculous pajamas she had ever seen covered in robots and cars. "Where is she Drakken?" she tried to sound as forceful as she could.

Drakken couldn't believe his little blue ears. "Shego? Why?" Kim crossed the room in one step and put all her frustration into such a bitch slap Drakken spat blood. The emotion showed in her emerald eyes. "I haven't seen her since we got out off the big house" Kim sighed dejectedly this was her only lead, "Damn!"

"Goody Kim Possible cursing, why I never. I guess you want to finish her off, you bitch. Shego was the closest thing I had to family." Drakken fell to his knees his tears falling freely now. "Well you won't be goody Possible for much longer, Hero my arse." Drakken fired.Kim collapsed.Drakken ran

------KP---SG------

A/N Well there goes my second chapter WooHoo I've got six chapter written just not typed yet so there is more to come you can either cheer or cry begging me not to post this crap lol


	3. Run,Ron,Run

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo.

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

3/??

Chapter Three- Run, Ron, Run

-------KP---SG-------

_Dear Kimmie, _

_I've decided to go ever further into hiding. I can't stand to watch you and the buffoon making kissy faces whilst you kill evil arse and he continues with his excellent impression of an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing._

_I can't help it, it hurts me inside just to watch you and not be there by your side. It hurts to know that I can't protect you from them because it would confuse you. You're obviously satisfied with the buffoon and your perfect life. Damn, its supposed to be easier writing about it. Its supposed to tell you how devastated I am inside, but you'll never know because its the only thing I can protect you from, my love for you.I'm going somewhere far away from any T.V signal so that I don't have to watch you, wishing I could hold you. _

_I love you SheGo _

------KP---SG------

Kim woke sprawled out on one of Drakkens liars concrete floors, not the nicest places to wake up.'Eergh, That was comfortable.'_What? _Kim thought _I feel like I've been run over four times._

Kim stood up, stretching and started to look around the abandoned lair for a clue to where Drakken went _Ha _She thought _serves him right he should run away after his stupid gun failed._

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

Wades face appeared on the Kimmunicator screen. 'Where have you been? Its been six hours!' Wade shouted at Kim not caring for Kim's angry look as he said it. 'I was eating pizza and Monique's Kim lied. _Why did I lie? I can't lie I _She thought. 'I meant that.' _I didn't mean that! I didn't...Ohh boy!_

Wade was even more freaked out. First Kim shouting at him and then her lying, Kim never lied she couldn't.'No you weren't He screamed in a childish tone. Kim replied as carefully as she could 'I wasn't hit by one of Drakkens rays. I... I wasn't lying...Do you understand?' Wades super genius brain was working fast. 'You have to lie?''No' Kim shouted in a relieved tone so that Wade could understand. _Damn, its true I can't tell the truth. _

Wade understood okay but it was impossible. So far science could only tell when people were lying not make them._What was going on? _'Kim we have a big problem.' Wade stated simply and Kim just rolled her eyes. She tried to tell the truth, it was like a mind control chip in her mouth because she had no control. 'Wade, What should I do? I can go home everyone wouldn't freak out.' Wade understood what Kim was trying to say. 'Stay here, I'll tell everyone not to expect you for a bit while I do my tests.'

Kim wandered into a green and black bedroom. Shego must have slept here while Drakken was doing one of his plans. Kim lay on the bed crying. _Why? _She thought _just when I get a goal another problem comes up. What if I can't tell her?_ _What if I lie and she gets hurt? What if she agrees with me? What if she hates me?_Kim fell into a strangely calm sleep, maybe it was the knowledge that Shego had slept in the exact same spot she was in now.

------KP---SG------

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

Kim rolled over to grab her Kimmunicator and fell off the bed, Shegos bed. _Oww!! _Kim thought as she turned on the screen, the hand not holding the Kimmunicator rubbing the newly formed lump on her head.'What's the sitch, Wade?'

'Well... Kim its not science we are working with here...' Wade didn't continue his futile attempt to talk over Kim's barrage of questions, 'What is it? Is it serious? Should I be worried?' Kim stopped looking sheepish.'I'll carry on then... its magic.' Kim burst out laughing. ' Yeah right, I guess it will only take the kiss off my prince charming to save me from this dastardly spell' Kim said with as much sarcasm as Shego would have. Wade sat in silence hoping Kim would Take that as an answer, Kim was still in fits when Wade looked again...Obviously not.

'Um...Well...Yes' Wade stuttered, not believing Kim's reaction to the news 'I'll call Ron.' Kim's eyes widened 'Yes, call Ron' Wade seeming to have forgot about the Ray/spell phoned Ron. Kim tried again 'Rons (_not_) my true love, Wade' Kim sighed dejectedly and closed her eyes to stop the tears _Its not going the way I wanted he's going to hate me._

------KP---SG------

Kim looked up at the plane that had just passed above the lair, and at the tiny dot that had just jumped out. As she watched him float down she sighed_ this is going to be hard _she thought.She saw as Rons parachute snagged on the roof of the lair and he fell the remainder of the way.

Ron fell onto the floor in front of Kim 'Hey KP,Whats up? Wade sounded worried.' Kim lied, again 'Nothing' Ron raised an eyebrow Wade said Kim would seem weird and now Ron was worried. Runs thoughts were stopped when Kim's mouth attacked his.'mmm...mm..m' _Wow Kim is hot _was the only thought going through his mind. Kim deepened the kiss and Ron nearly fainted.

_Its now or never _Kim thought as she lunged at Ron.'mmm...mm..m' Kim tried to think about Ron as if her where her one true love but all she could see were a pair of sexy green eyes, inviting her... _I wonder if Shego would kiss me like this, _at this thought Kim deepened the kiss, wishing it were Shego.

Ron pulled back for air, he wasn't really used to the passion Kim showed in her kiss.Wades face blushed at seeing Kim attack Ron 'Did it work?' he asked somewhat out of breath. Kim replied with 'Of course, Wade anyone can tell Ron is my true love.'Kim lied again. _Thank god_ Wade thought.Ron was confused and dazed after the kiss but asked Wade what the matter was. After Wades explanation, Ron turned around and asked Kim what her name was.

'Claire Jade Chapman'

Kim couldn't help it. Ron looked devastated and Wade was feeling stupid because he didn't think to ask Kim a simple question. Ron looked down to the floor of the lair and walked away from Kim without a word. 'Ron...wait' Kim shouted but he just carried on and Kim couldn't help him.

It was time to find help...Monkey Fist knew magic yes he would know how to help without her 'prince charming'.

A/N Sorry for the lateness but I've been busy with college enrolment and stuff. I'll try and do as much as I can over this weekend before college starts


	4. My True Love

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

4/??

Chapter Four- My True Love

------KP---SG------

_Dear Kim _

_I saw the last report on you about Drakken True love ray.Damn that smurf, It hurts more than ever because I know that you really really don't want me and that you have already found true love. I turned it off as soon as the kiss clip ended I've never seen so much passion. I wanted that you in that moment so bad I could feel your tongue inside my mouth. And Kimmie... it was good. I would have turned it off before but that kiss that the buffoon got was...well my fantasy._

_Stupid buffoon why should he be your one true love, its all bullshit. I'm leaving as soon as I've wrote this Kim. I hope he some how miraculously finds a way to be worthy of you._

_All my untrue love SheGo_

_------SG---KP------_

Shego gathered up all her unsent letters and tried them up in a length of dark green silk to keep them together and placed them in her duffel bag along with her cat suit just incase.

She walked out of lair #129 situated under Middleton mall, so close to her-_his_ Kimmie house. She was dressed in black joggers and a dark green vest top to seem less inconspicuous.As soon as she felt the sun on her face she ran. She ran away from the pain.

Shego wasn't one to run away but this was pain she'd never felt before. It felt like she had this great over bearing emotion stuck inside her and she needed a release, to give her emotions to someone... Kimmie, but she couldn't and the pain was unbearable. It wasn't sharp or hot it was cold and empty it spread across her like the opposite of drinking a hot chocolate after coming in from the cold. It was inescapable that why she ran, because she was trapped. She ran.

Shego finally stopped at Hench Co, walking in to the reception she bellowed 'JACK'. Shego was not in the mood,'JACK Get out her now I need a jet asap' A receptionist looked at her timidly and asked if she had an appointment.

Jack rushed to the door of the reception and stopped to straighten his tie. He opened the door and stared at the tableau before him, Shego was fired up dragging his receptionist halfway across her desk held on to her neck.'Shego unhand my staff, What did she do to you?' Shego just dropped the girl and sauntered over to Jack Hench 'I need a...' Jack cut in 'Lets go to my office and we can talk freely'.Shego begrudgingly followed him to his office knowing it was for the best.

Jack tried to make Shego as comfortable as he could. Shego may have been a sidekick but hell was she rich. She had plenty of legal (and illegal) money from before Drakken good family connections apparently, he didn't care as long as she spent it there.'I need a jet, non traceable, full tank and ready within the next hour.' Shego stated she knew he didn't want to lose his most voluble customer. Jack clicked his fingers and a ninja leaped out from the shadows of his office he nodded to the ninja who went of to get the jet ready. 'Ninjas? new branch?' Shego questioned. Jack nodded again 'Supply and demand' he stated in his business tone.

------KP---SG------

Monkey Fists lair was surprisingly lax in security Kim noticed as she entered the huge stone monkey head in the middle of the Amazon, She thought that it would e swarming with monkey ninjas because she hadn't really hidden her copter entrance.

'Hehee hee do it again monkey man' Kim heard ...DNAmy eww was the only thought that entered her head at that time I need to leave now! she thought

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

'Shit' Kim swore as the sounds from the other room stopped and Monkey Fist popped his head out of the door his cheeks were almost as red as Kim's and that was hard to do. 'K...Kim Possible. What are you doing here don't you know its our day off today?' Kim didn't know that villains hard a day off, 'Ehem, Its Lawfully challenged genius's day today didn't you know?' Kim stammered 'Yes of course I did'

**BEEP BEEP BEPBEP**

Kim,understanding that if she tried to explained it would come out wrong, flipped on the Kimmunicator and held it up to Monkey Fist so that Wade could explain for her. Monkey Fist listened in awe whilst Wade explained how complex the magic was, Kim not really listening noticed DNAmy sneak in and sit next to Monkey Fist and hold his hand.'So all we have to do is find Kim's true love? Easy!' Monkey Fist exclaimed after Wade had explained. Wade tried to explain the problem with that ' She's already kissed Ron what if she never finds her true love? What if she doesn't have a true love?' To that Monkey Fist just smirked 'Computer Boy you have two very solid points there but the way magic works is so that there is always a way out. The spell wouldn't have worked if she didn't ahve a true love already.' Wade was in awe Monkey Fist was the Magical equivalent to his at computers.

Monkey Fist turned to Kim, 'I will help you.. if I get a full pardon, I return you have mine and dearest Amy's help for this one mission and our word that we will go clean after it' After that he squeezed his loves hand in reassurance. Amy looked back and smiled. Wades voice interrupted them 'Done ' he said in a smug tone after a few clicks on his mouse. Kim smiled at him.

'Kim do you know who your true love is?' Monkey Fist asked.

'No' _God this is going to be so embarrassing..._

'Hmm.. That's good' Monkey Fist pondered 'Who is least likely to be your true love?'

Shego, She's not my true love.I don't care about her. If she wasn't found again I would live happily. I hate her with all my heart.' Kim lied trying to get her true meaning across. In her head she was screaming _I LOVE HER. SHE HAS TO BE MY TRUE LOVE. I CANT LIVE WITHOUT HER. WITHOUT HER I FEEL SO EMPTY. SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY AND SMART I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS I WOULD DIE IF I DIDN'T FIND HER_

Monkey Fist and DNAmy smiled at each other apparently not phased at all about there ex-arch nemesis being a lesbian teen hero lusting after an older villain.'Were going to have to go to someone who knows a bit more about Shego than we do' Monkey Fist shivered he didn't want to go back, but he made a promise. Wade choose that moment to speak up 'We've already asked Drakken with bad results' he shouted from the Kimmunicator.

Monkey Fist smiled at that, 'Drakken knows nothing about Shego even I know her better than him.' Kim was getting agitated 'Where is she? I don't want to know!' Monkey Fist hid behind his love scared for the first time since Pre-school.

'W...were going t..to see...

A/N Mwah haha ha now you have to wait for chapter 5. Smurf I mean vie wanted someone to use that as an insult for Drakken for sooooo long I mean blue man isn't smurf the first thing that pops into your head. And Monkey Fist and DNAmy eewww


	5. Princess?

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

5/??

Chapter Five- Princess?

------KP---SG------

_Dear Peaches_

_I'm now at my hideaway with no news and its killing me. I have tortured myself by bringing the picture of you and me when I was turned good. I cant look at it I did try to burn it but I couldn't so I threw it into bag along with the letters I'm going to put this with.Its still tortures me calling to me from beneath the fabric of the bag._

_My nightmares are getting worse at first there like dreams. its me and you together and its not even hot sweaty lesbian sex stuff (all the time) it just me and you lay together all contented and calm, then it flashes to that amazing kiss the buffoon got and then your face after you kicked me,when you wished I was dead._

_Sweet dreams SheGo_

_------KP---SG------_

Kim looked at the GPS Monkey Fist had typed in to the TP helicopters dashboard.'She lives there?' Kim questioned 'um.. Where is there?'

Monkey Fist anwered with gusto,'Its the last in a group of independent empires that France are trying to take over, it has its own currency, royal family and I'm a knight there, well I guess that makes it a country now my mistake. The French first tried to invade ten years ago but failed. They are still fighting against the government even now; The French only try because they know the heir to the throne fled the country and the current queen is on her last legs so to speak.'

'Uh hum' Kim was pretending to be interested in Monkey Fists vivid description of the country's history but all she could think about were two long pale green legs, one hot wet tongue and a whole lot of sexual tension.Kim could almost feel her tongue sweeping over long tasty calves, working their way up to firm green thighs, up to where though delicious legs connected...'GET IN THE COPTER' shouted DNAmy as the rotors began to spin. _Shit _thought Kim _I got myself all worked up for nothing. _Kim frowned as she stomped over to the helicopter and took control of it.

------KP---SG------

Kim stepped into the jungle as soon as she had put her foot out of the copter. Shed seen it from above, it was a typical island apart from a large castle that they were parked behind.

The three of them, Monkey Fist, DNAmy and Kim hacked through the back garden to a pair of huge solid oak doors. Monkey Fist knocked three times and then shouted 'Vive les Goules'. The door opened slowly to reveal a magnificent, lavishly decorated foyer.Kim's eyes didn't know where to start looking...until something caught her eye, a woman on the stairs floating down to them with such elegance.She had long shining jet black hair tumbling out of a pony tail and the most vibrant green eyes well the second most vibrant eyes second only to Shegos,The woman was dressed in a green and blue dress that although didn't show much in the way of skin hugged her every curve. 'She...Shego?' Kim asked unsure.

The woman just smiled icily at the name and addressed Kim's question, 'That's not her name, mother should have known better than to spoil our family name on trash like her.'Kim lunged at the woman fury showing in her eyes. _How dare she say that, the bitch Shegos perfect. _Monkey Fists arm shot out to restrain her.

'Ahh, Sir Monty, How nice to see you, its been a while. May I ask why you brought this ill tempered peasant into my palace.And the other... thing' she said looking at Amy, who blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor.Kim was so wound up and Monkey Fists grip started to loosen._ Don't we need her to tell us where Shego is._

Monkey Fist bowed 'My lady, we need to see the queen...' Monkey Fist was cut off by the woman laughing loudly. Smugly she looked straight at Monkey Fist, 'Due to my step mothers _unfortunate_ demise, you should now refer to me as your highness.' Monkey Fist gasped 'Your highness? What about Sheena, She's got more royal blood than you, She's the rightful heir you cant do anything until she takes the throne or dies, or gets banished.' The queen just smiled, 'I'm afraid so, so I'm making the most of my time on the throne... until she comes back,because she sooo loves this place' the last bit of her statement sounded a lot like Bonnies sarcastic tone, _that's who she reminded me of attitude wise_ Kim thought. Monkey Fist seemed angry, 'We need... that is... _your highness _the girl needs to find Sheena.'

It was Kim's turn to gasp now 'Sheena Goule, A princess to a European throne, Soon to be a leader of a country.Shego?'

The queen found this hilarious 'Aww has she run away again, Boo hoo, How terrible... well I'm sorry I'm not telling you where she is, Incase you haven't noticed I still hate her.'

Kim snapped at that, she was furious that bitch degrades Monkey Fist and insults Danny. Then worst of all she hates Shego and is being bitchy towards her. Kim lunged again too fast for Monkey Fist 'I'll kill you, you bitch' She screamed as her hand found the the other woman's collar. The queen looked terrified. 'Stop' She screamed 'She's in one of two places..In her hideout in Iceland..or on her island. Kim loosed the grip on the woman's collar their faces still inches apart. 'They were both birthday presents, the hideout for her thirteenth and the island for her eighteenth.' Like Kim cared how she got them she just wanted to get to Shego. She shook once in anticipation, and her eyes clouded over with her emotions towards the woman.

The queen quickly read the younger woman, which was easy on two accounts a) her emotions where almost pouring out of every pore in her body that needing, wanting and...lust and b)from the position she was in she could see the redheads eyes close up and boy did they say a lot. It was all the Older woman could do not to grin, 'If you wanted you jump my step-sisters bones why didn't you tell me?' She asked sweetly. _if Sheena does anything with this girl shell be banished. And then ill have the throne rightfully... unless she doesn't do anything with her until she changes the law but looking at that girl that not going to happen._ She chuckled slightly,

'Well...Kim now we understand each other you can call me Cassie.'Kim eyed Cassie suspiciously but following her was her only option. She waved to Monkey Fist and DNAmy who smiled weakly.She was on her own now.

A/N Queen Cassie hmm...Princess Sheena? I know Kim has to lie and all but I don't think she'll ever kill any one so when she shouts that she'll kill Cassie that's a lie.


	6. Too Slow

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

6/??

Chapter Six- Too Slow

------KP---SG------

_Dear Kimberly_

_Yeah, here's another letter. I have nothing to do here but eat, write and train. That used to be what I wanted this hideout for... to get away from all the pressure of life. But now the pressure seems to be in the air I feel like I'm being squashed by my own emotions. There all swirling around the air in the place trying to choke me. I don't know where else to go.. except well maybe one place. but at the moment I don't feel like moving so in sat here in the dark writing endless unsent letters to you wishing you would find me. I love you, that's what I want to say to you, even if you try and kill me I still want you to know. I would die if you said anything but those three words to me._

_Forever listening SheGo_

------KP---SG------

Kim had showered and changed into one of Cassies old dresses, she had tried a newer one but Cassies figure was fuller that Kim's and it hung off her in a sad way like a little girl putting on her mums dresses.Cassandra was being sickly sweet to Kim after she found out how she felt about Shego, and Kim didn't like it one bit.

'So what do you want to know about Sheena?'

Kim looked at Wade on the Kimmunicator and nodded, safe in the knowledge that he would tell any lies she said, 'When did she run away?'

Kim had wondered about Team Go back home, 'Ohh When she first found out she was the heir to the throne so about three years old, then she tried again when she was four, after several attempts I helped the royal adviser choose a suitable foster home for her, I was seven at the time and she was five.' _That smile again _Kim thought as she shuddered.

Cassie noticed, 'It was for the best, She came back when she was thirteen, when the foster home thought she should know. I think it was right after her foster parents died.She was already a freak by then anyway. I thought that they would kill her or give her some country disease, but they failed me'

Kim resisted the urge to lean across the table and strangle the other woman, She pressed on, 'Where is she?'

'In one of two places.' was the cool reply.

Kim hated this woman so much, 'Why are you being so kind to me?'

Cassandra paused for a second to think, 'No real reason, I guess I just wanted to make up for being mean, that and just an hour ago you were going to kill me.' _FAKE FAKE FAKE_ that's what Kim's mind was screaming while the woman spoke.

The conversation stopped abruptly when Kim stood up.'Right! I'm bored now so, Where is she?'

'Firstly' Cassandra stated, ' you must dress in royal clothes to go to the second place on the list,unless you want to be shot on sight.' Kim gulped,'Secondly, I want you to give this letter to Shego when you see her.' Kim grabbed the note and the clothes Cassie handed to her,'ohh, and one last thing, I want you to sign this saying that you will never enter this country again, if you do enter after signing it you will be put in one of our prisons for as minimum of twenty years.' Kim wasn't really listening and signed the paper anyway, anxious to find Shego. Grabbing the black and red cat suit, she ran to the nearest toilet to change.

As soon as she was dressed in the skin tight suit she bent down to grab her Kimmunicator out of her cargo pants pocket. Tried to find a place to put it in her suit she huffed exasperated. This was a problem. Kim not thinking properly decided to leave the Kimmunicator at the palace and rushed of to the TP helicopter.

------KP---SG------

Kim followed Cassies directions to the first hideaway,Iceland, the small mountain town of Reikjavic. Kim landed close to the hideout and started to creep closer and closer to the hideaway.

Kim could almost sense Shego near, she felt it through her whole body. Shego was close.

INTRUDER!! INTRUDER!! INTRUDER!!

'Shit again' Kim whispered as she heard the alarm. She started to run towards it hopefully she could catch Shego before she left.

Kim looked above her head at the green and black jet taking off, thinking quickly Kim shot a tracking device into the jet and went to have a look at the hideaway.

A/N hmm.. I couldn't let it end there there are a few more chapters to come but they might take a while because I'm starting college on Monday so I wont have as much free time BOO. And as for the cat suit Kim wears I have drawn a picture of it which is on my Deviantart profile. There will be a link on my profile to it... when I put it up.


	7. Trick or Treat

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue im just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

7/??

Chapter Seven- Trick or Treat

------KP---SG------

_Dear Princess,_

_I... gotta go SheGo_

_------SG---KP------_

'Shoot' Shego glared at the flashing alarm 'Damn Intruders, Get your own place' She shouted in to the air.She ran towards her jet.She'd been found only two people knew where this place was, and she didn't want to see either of them. 'Cassie or mum I wonder which was stupid enough to try and find me?'

Bursting into her jet Shego was panting heavily maybe it wasn't the best thing to put her jet on the opposite side to where she stayed. Having to run all the way through her hideout just gave the intruder more time to catch her.She lifted off her jet not noticing the small thud of a tracking device hitting her jet.

_I wonder who wanted to interrupt my me time?_

------KP---SG------

Kim wandered into the hideout as quietly as she could more out of habit that anything else _Well that went well_ She thought sarcastically. 'What was my plan anyway? I mean really, just burst in and declare my undying love for her? I can she the plasma burns now, I hate lying, but could I cope if Shego rejected me?'

Kim could smell Shego everywhere she lingered on every thing, that sweet spicy _very expensive _smell. Kim walked over to the desk in the corner of the room looking for clues.

Dear Princess I... gotta go. SheGo

Kim's heart beat faster, Shego was sending her a letter. Kim's hand brushed the paper still warm from Shegos touch and sighed. Kim surveyed the room for anything else of interest and came across a duffel bag.

Kim rifled through the bag wondering what she would find. She pulled out Shegos cat suit and a stack of letters tied up with a piece of green ribbon flew out.They looked very important and well kept. Kim's manners collapsed to curiosity as she opened the first letter

Dear Pumpkin..

'Ohh God there for me.'Kim's heart was hammering at her ribcage as she read the letters. She had to find Shego now to tell her she couldn't care less for her white picket fence, She wanted her gorgeous green thief.

Kim rushed back to the copter knowing where to go and now with her doubts about Shegos feelings for her banished she flew off to grab her Prince Charming.'I'm coming to get you.'Kim smiled, thoughts of green eyes filled the rest of the auto piloted journey. Shego had major trust issues and Kim not being able to tell the true was a big problem.'This should be easy.'

Kim flew over Shegos island and landed in the middle of the forest at one end in her haste.It was then Kim noticed she had no idea where Shego was exactly.Seeing as Wade couldn't help. _ill head to the village _She thought rationally and started to hack through the jungle path that lead to.. a jet. A black and green jet. Kim's heart pounded so hard she thought it would break out of her chest.

She ran to the jet and using her laser lipstick burnt through the lock on the door, damned how loud it was Kim needed to get into that jet on the off chance that Shego was in there.

Kim made short work of the lock ant rushed into the jet which was pitch black. Fumbling behind her she flicked the light switch for half of the jet on and almost cried when she saw the empty cockpit. She hung her head to try and hide the tears escaping and walked to the door again.

'Hello Kim' A voice came from the shadows of the jet, it voice raspy from crying.

A/N Dun Dun, Duh What's gunna happen? Will Shego show herself? Will I stop asking obviously rhetorical questions?

Ohh yeah sorry for the shortness kinda tired out from Rugby trails and college yawns and collapses


	8. I Hate You

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible Disney do that should be enough but please don't sue I'm just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

8/??

Chapter Eight- I Hate You

------KP---SG------

'Shego' Kim wailed letting her tears fall for a whole new reason, she had found Shego, she'd found her true love.

'Shego, Shego, Shego..' Kim repeated tears soaking her sleeve as she tried to wipe away them away.

'Why are you here?' the voice from the shadows asked in a cold voice.

'I can tell you' Kim sobbed rummaging through her backpack for her Kimmunicator so that Wade could explain. 'Shit' she'd left it at the palace. ' I hate you' Kim tried failing terribly. _I love you. I love you. _'I hate you, I hate you.' Kim cried even more if it was possible. Now she was joined with Shego who had burst into hysterical tears in the shadows. Shego dropped to her knees crying being torn by Kim's words, each time Kim said that she hated her it seemed like someone had punched her in the stomach,

Kim stopped when she saw two flames ignite in the shadows attached to a crying Shego._ Ohh god she hates me and she's going to kill me. _'I love you, Kimmie' Shego screamed lunging forward slashing her talon like nails close to Kim's who blocked instinctively, throwing Shego onto the floor.

Kim jumped up in a defensive stance a plan coming to mind, She could just force Shego to kiss her to kiss her then tell her how much she longed for her.All she had to do was pin Shego for long enough to kiss her, which was easier said than done.

Shego was distraught and and tried to hit Kim again. She pulled back. She couldn't do it. She couldn't even hate her back. Shego was in no condition to fight so she ran. And she ran fast, out of the jet then through the woods that covered the island towards the village.

Rushing into the village Shego knocked on the first door she came across. 'Bonjour...Sheena! Entre Madame.'Shego rushed into the house and barked orders at the woman in French. After the woman had locked the doors and windows Shego apologized for shouting and described what had happened. Chatting they decided that the woman would keep her for a day and that she would go to the royal house in the middle of the town after that.

Kim ran after Shego but had to slow down because she almost knocked herself out running into a tree. Kim staggered into the village around half an hour after Shego. Knocking on the first door she came to and was attacked with a barrage of French. Kim's knowledge of French was pretty bad so after the woman slammed the door in her face all she got out if the conversation was, 'No...Go away...Evil witch' Confused Kim decided the best thing to do now would be to try and find a translator or someone who could speak English.

Shego stood looking from the window above the redhead, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. 'Why do you want to hurt me more Kimmie? I'm already dead inside.' Shego whispered before she started to cry again.

Kim spotted what looked like a hotel not far away..tourists. _They must have someone who speaks English. _Kim ran towards the building wishing she could be running to Shego.

Walking in Kim judged it to be four or five stars. She wandered into what she hoped was a reception. 'Erm.. Bonjour.' She called into the room. 'Allo Madame j'mappelle Fiona. Vous avez besoin de l'aide ?' Kim's eyes widened her attention caught by the huge framed portait at the top of the stair. Shego in a long flowing green dress, hair up in a royal fashion, she must have been about seventeen when it was done. Kim just stood there staring until Fiona waved a hand infront of her face. 'God, Madame you vould think you 'ad never seen a beautiful voman before' Her English heavily accented. 'You speak English?' Kim asked stupidly. Fiona just smiled 'Vy are you 'ere? Zis is not some kind of 'otel of somesing.' Kim blushed 'Err of course I dint think that I just wanted to look around. What is this place?' Fiona raised her eyebrows,' You are looking at ze 'ome of Sheena Goule ze second, heir to ze throne of Walkden.' She said it with such grandeur Kim was almost awed that came second to feeling stupid for walking right into Shegos house.Kim decided to use her ability to lie to her advantage. ' I am a friend of Sheg...Sheena's she said that I could stay here for one night.' Fiona shrugged 'It vill give me somsing to do I guess.' Kim smiled 'Merci'

A/N I've updated the earlier chapters nothing on the stories just spellings and grammar really. I'm sorry again for the long wait but I didn't know college was going to be so tiring seriously but I leave you with another set of rhetorical questions Who will be the first reader to comment on how sad my questions are? Will it be a tragedy? WTF is going on in my whacked up head? nobody knows.. except me and I'm not telling!!! Mwah hahaha

And ive decided to try and buy myslef more time to type the new chapter by saying that I wont post it until my reviews are into double figures...but thats just my way of saying its going to be a while before I can type any more up which i will reviews or not. sorry


	9. Love Notes

Disclaimer- I do not own kim possible disney do that should be enough but please dont sue im just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

9/??

Chapter Nine- Love Notes

------KP---SG------

'Where the hell am I?' muttered a half asleep Kim possible. The room was a large one, coloured red with gold patterns. The bed was four poster, comfy… _OMG I'm at Shegos house!!!!_ She was disturbed by a knock on the door; it was Fionn asking her if she wanted breakfast. She said she couldn't think of anything better.

Kim suddenly realized that she had left all her other clothes in the jet. Creeping to the wardrobe she looked about for something suitable, she was sure that Fionn wouldn't mind, he didn't seem to care about anything.

After dressing and eating breakfast alone kim made her way back into the village to try and fin her way back to the jet so that she could try and contact someone that could help her.

------KP---SG------

Shego woke up in the attic of the old womans house, a small, sightly damp mattress and a burnt out candle for company. _Im going to go home Fionn will sort something out I'm sure. _She ate a quick breakfast with the woman and thanked her for her kindness before heading upto the house.

She didn't see anyone on her way, not one person. She walked in to her house and waited for Fionn to realize that she was home, she couldn't remember why on earth she had hired him he was pretty much useless. 'Hey! Fionn! Whats with the silent treatment?' He spun around a big grin plastered on his face, 'Ohh, Sheena you are finally 'ome! Zank god, your friend staye last night, a Kim Possible?'

'Where is she now?' _please say shes not here, please say shes not here._

'She vent straight after breakfast, she seemed very very sad'

'Ohh' _why should she be sad its my heart that broken! _'Did she say why?'

'She didn't say much actually, she tried to tell me er name was Charlie but I recoginsed er off ze internet, but iv I adn't seen her kicking your ass I would av been non zee viser'

'She lied to you?' _that cant be her? Kimmie never lies, shes as good as gold_

'Er, Oui av I not just said zat?'

Shego was confused.

------KP---SG------

Kim found the jet after about three hours randomly searching monotonous jungle. Crossing her fingers she turned on the laptop she found under the seat of the jet. _Come on come on. _'Yes!' she typed in the KimPossible web address, and typed wade a message,

Subject:

Wade its Kim, im stuck in a jungle… I cant remember where could you get into this laptop and help me!

It was short but hopefully wade would get back to her fast, here was no charger so she only had what battery was on the laptop, which everyone knows is never enough! , just as she was being cynical Wades face popped up on her screen, 'Kim the signal is really weak, and I cant really do much from here, but being the genius that I am I thought of a fool proof plan!' Kim was intrigued, 'kay what is it then?' she was ready to try anything. …'Write it in a letter', well it seemed simple enough, seeing as there was no paper Kim decided to write it on the computer…

------KP---SG------

Shego was calming down in her bedroom thinking about what Fionn had said. _Not my Kimme Cub surely, I really just have to stop thinking of her at all... whatsoever… ever._

'Shego' Fionn called at the other side of the door, 'your dinner is ready, do you vant it in zere or are you going to grace me wiz your presence at ze dining table.'

'Erm,' _I wonder if she will come back her, I mean would she risk it, 'God Damn it!'_

'_Vat?!'_

'Sorry, ill come down just give me a minute' During dinner Fionn brought shego upto speed on the news from Walkden, He tried to break her fathers death gently, '… and Cassie is keeping the throne warm for you'_. Bitch_. 'I cant believe that all this has happened and ive been oblivious to it all, I have deserted those who needed me.' Fionn just shrugged, 'What should I do Fionn? Should I go home?' It was obvious what his answer was going to be, 'Stay here! I get all lonely house sitting for you, I could do with the company'

Shego smiled at least somebody wanted her around. 'ill decide in the morning, Good Night Fionn'

------KP---SG-------

_Dear Shego_

_I take it you haven't heard about Drakkens stupid ray, The whole point of it is to make me lie about everything I say, although I can write properly it seems. I knew that trying to stop it by kissing Ron was stupid because all I could think about when my lips touched his was how yours would feel pressed against mine, I already knew how I felt about you before that, it was just I couldn't find the right words to explain it before, it would break Rons heart and what was I supposed to do if you didn't love me back. I love you Shego, all of you, even the reluctant princess part. There is only so much I can explain in a letter, please help me break the spell, kiss me._

_Yours Always Kimmie _

AN- Okay can I jut say that I am sooooo sorry for not updating but I have a very valid excuse :S

But, hopefully you loverly readers will forgive me *puppy dog pout* , I have got another story in rough but I want to concentrate on finishing this one, I know how irritating it is when you read a story that has no ending 


	10. True Love

Disclaimer- I do not own kim possible disney do that should be enough but please dont sue im just a poor sad student who is forever skint boo hoo

Liar Liar heart on fire

By Holy Guacamole

10/??

Chapter Ten-

------KP---SG------

Kim found a flaw in her fool proof plan, no printer, no signal and almost no battery. It her luck kept on like this Shego would never be able to read her letter. Putting the laptop into hibernation making her way back to the village hoping she could find Shego before it was too late.

------KP---SG------

Shego woke to someone knocking desperately on her door. She jumped out of bed and swung open the door to find a worn out looking Kim Possible being restrained by a confused looking Fionn. 'What the hell!' was all that Shego could muster before a laptop was dropped at her feet as Kim collapsed. Shego decided to tend to Kim first lifting her up and placing her on her own bed. 'Kimmie, Kimmie.' She was out cold, 'Fionn can you make sure shes okay while I check the laptop, I has to be important for her to try this hard to get it to me' _Blank screen_, 'Shit!, no battery and my laptop takes a different charger.'

She went back over to check on Kim, sat on the side of the bed looking down Shegos mind started running, _ My god she so gorgeous, I cant believe she doesn't understand…if I just had one… _Shegos head started to move closer and closer to Kims until there lips were almost touching, 'Sheena, do you think that's a good idea… if she wakes up..' Shego pulled back quickly… _so close. _

Shego had been sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Kim to wake up since the morning, it was now six in the evening and she was starting to cave in to her feeling of hunger… so she went down to the kitchen to fix up a snack. She decided to have a quick look on her computer incase she missed something

**1 Unread E-Mail**

To- Sheg322

From- W4D3

Subject- Just In Case

_Dear Shego_

_I take it you haven't heard about Drakkens stupid ray, the whole point of it is to make me lie about everything I say, although I can write properly it seems. I knew that trying to stop it by kissing Ron was stupid because all I could think about when my lips touched his was how yours would feel pressed against mine, I already knew how I felt about you before that, it was just I couldn't find the right words to explain it before, it would break Rons heart and what was I supposed to do if you didn't love me back. I love you Shego, all of you, even the reluctant princess part. There is only so much I can explain in a letter, please help me break the spell, kiss me._

_Yours Always Kimmie _

Shego didn't need any more encouragement, she was up the stairs faster than something that is really really fast. She sped into her room to find Kim still lay there peaceful. She slowly walked over trying to calm herself with every step. She reached Kim and slowly bent down her head and pressed her lips gently against Kims for a second not wanting to scare her if she woke.

Kim opened her eyes as if in a fairy tae to find Shego sat on the side of the bed next to her… 'I love you Shego', and that's all it took.

'I love you too Kim.'

AN- Okay please don't shoot me for the fairy tale-esque ending, I may carry it on in another story about Shego getting to rule her country


End file.
